Kelulusan
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Drabble-selamanya-ongoing tentang galaunya anak-anak tim voli menghadapi masa depan setelah lulus. HQ! Jabar AU terinspirasi dari winter lodge. Nggak janji update kilat. Dijamin crack. OTP Anda mungkin hancur di sini, you have been warned.
1. satu: oiiwa

***oke, ini akan menjadi kumpulan drabble Haikyuu! Jabar AU, terinspirasi dari teteh winter lodge tercinta xD #PLAK. udah lama pisan ngga upload-upload ke FFn, jadi mungkin ini entri pecah telor kali ya. diusahakan update berkala, amin. PS: Basa Sunda di mana-mana, ampuni saya xD;;. Haikyuu itu punya Haruichi Furudate, saya cuma punya fic nista ini~. RnR please, minna~?***

Bandung, Maret 2016

"Iwa~chan~"

Panggilan satu, nggak ada respons. Oke.

"IIIIWAAAA~ CHAAAAN~"

Panggilan kedua, masih nggak didengar juga oleh mas-mas ace SMA Aobajousai itu. Sudah biasa, kok. Oikawa _mah setrong._

"Ha~ ji~ me~ kun~"

Kalau masih _nggak diwaro_ juga, cabut juga nih internetnya.

" _NAON AI SIA, GANDENG, KEUR GALAU PDSS YEUH!_ (1)", akhirnya yang dipanggil pun menyahut dengan suara menggelegar macam toa masjid agung Garut di Ahmad Yani sana. Oikawa mah maso. Diteriaki begitu, bukannya mundur, cabe-cabean tim voli SMA Aobajousai ini malah girang. Yah, setidaknya ia baru saja memastikan bahwa teman masa kecilnya itu masih hidup, plus masih mau juga direpotkan olehnya. Yang terakhir kepedean sih, memang.

 _"Lah, maneh acan? (2)"_

Pertanyaan khawatir Oikampret ini malah menyebabkan dirinya benjol lima senti akibat ditimpuk sepatu voli.

 _"Kalem. Salah saha nya urang jadi kudu nguruskeun anggaran tim voli? Lain maneh kapten teh? (3)"_ , lanjut Iwaizumi, yang masih menatap layar putih peramban rubah merahnya. Duh, sudah cukup ruang pribadinya yang jadi sempit akibat invasi Oisampah. Server SNMPTN nggak perlu ikut-ikutan menyempit sampai susah diakses, dong. Sudah mau hari terakhir nih.

 _"Emang maneh rek nyokot jurusan naon? (4),"_ tanya Oikawa kemudian.

 _"Hmmmm... STEI ITB, terus FTMD. Maneh?, (5)"_ kini suara Iwaizumi melunak, karena kebetulan halaman verifikasi data yang ingin ia buka akhirnya tampil di layar.

Oikampret, eh Oikawa, malah menangis.

"Jadi... Hubungan kita cuma sampai di sini? Cukup tau lah, cukup tau! Jahat kamu, mas! Jahat!"

Bukan, ini bukan katakan talak tiga a la televisi milik kita bersama. Ini cuma adegan lebay suami istri yang terancam LDR hingga tujuh tahun lamanya.

(Oikampret ini jenis-jenis calon mahasiswa yang terancam lama lulusnya, soalnya.)

 _"Naha ari sia, waras? (6),"_ balas Iwaizumi, sembari menutup laptopnya dan bangkit dari kursi. _"Bete ah, koneksina goreng. Lanjut di imah we, urang ngagantung modem deui di para (7)"._

Oikawa, yang masih sesenggukan di pojokan ruang tim basket SMA Aobajousai bak perawan, membuntuti Iwaizumi.

"Fikom Unpad _atuh yah_ (8). Yah. Pilihan kesatu aja nggak apa-apa. Nanti di ITB kesepian lho!", bujuk Oikawa. Dia sih, sudah selesai mendaftar SNMPTN sejak hari pertama pendaftaran dibuka. Katanya, si setter kampret ini nyari kampus yang banyak ceweknya, padahal toh ujung-ujungnya dia tetap galau karena Iwaizumi.

 _"Embung. Jatah barudak IPS eta mah. Hina atuh nyokot jatah jurusan batur, (9)"_ balas Iwaizumi penuh wibawa. Wah, calon-calon presiden mahasiswa nih. _"Geus ah, buru balik! (10)"_

Namun ternyata, saat Iwaizumi melengkapi pendaftaran SNMPTN-nya di kamar, ia memasukkan Fikom Unpad sebagai pilihan ketiga.

Lumayan lah ya, buat cadangan kalau-kalau tidak diterima.

* * *

Note:

(1) Berisik kamu, aku sedang galau PDSS nih!

(2) Lho, kamu belum?

(3) Sebentar, salah siapa ya, kok aku yang harus mengerjakan anggaran tim voli? Bukannya kamu kaptennya?

(4) Memang kamu mau mengambil jurusan apa?

(5) Hmmm... STEI dan FTMD ITB. Kamu?

(6) Mas, waras?

(7) Ah, sebal, koneksinya jelek. Kulanjutkan di rumah saja, sambil menggantung modem lagi di atap.

(8) Fikom Unpad dong.

(9) Ogah. Itu jatahnya anak IPS. Hina, dong, mengambil jatah jurusan lain?

(10) Sudahlah, ayo pulang!


	2. dua: bokuroo

***referensi FGO di drabble ini karena saya sumpah iseng. tadinya mau deresute, tapi takutnya tidak terlalu dimengerti referensinya xD;;. seperti biasa, selamat menikmati~***

Jakarta, Mei 2016.

 _Terpehape_ kampus itu perih, jendral. Jauh lebih perih dibanding _qoqoro_ setelah melihat sang mantan yang naik pelaminan begitu lulus SMA, lalu dikucuri cairan buah lemon dan garam.

(Padahal siapa juga yang mau sama Bokuto Koutaro. Toh selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup, ia tetaplah jomblo ababil galau yang doyanannya timlo.)

Maka selama tiga minggu sebelum SBMPTN dimulai, ia terpaksa ikut bimbingan belajar paket super duper intensif. Inten menjanjikan uang kembali kalau siswanya tidak lulus paket intensif tersebut, jadi ia dan keluarganya pun akhirnya setuju mengeluarkan sekian juta rupiah. Anggap saja nyogok dengan cara legal, begitu pikir mereka.

Kecuali kalau nyogok, nggak perlu lagi belajar dong.

Namun di hari pertama ia ikut bimbel tersebut, rasa bete dan muka kusutnya mendadak hilang. Ada teman senasib seperjuangan soalnya.

"Loh, Kuroo, lo kok di si-ni?"

Yang ditanya mendongakkan muka, malas, lalu tertawa.

"Nggak tembus, bro. Ngenes ya?", ujarnya. Tawa sebanyak apa pun tak bisa menutupi keasinan di muka sang mantan kapten Nekoma. Pokoknya, kalau sedang darah tinggi, jangan coba-coba dekat-dekat Kuroo, deh.

"Ngambil apa emang?," tanya Bokuto penasaran. Masa sih sertifikat kejurnas voli saja tidak mempan membuat Kuroo diterima?

"Teknik Mesin UI, dong. Ogah gue kuliah jauh-jauh. Kenma Fasilkom soalnya," lanjutnya kemudian. "Lo? Ambil apa?"

"Sosiologi UI dong. Padahal saingannya dikit ya," balas Bokuto tak kalah asin. "Ini masuk kuliah apa ngedraw waifu di FGO sih? Sama aja susahnya!"

Sebentar. Waifu? FGO?

"Sebentar. Lo tau dari mana kata-kata haram itu?", tanya Kuroo kemudian. Ia kaget, soalnya selama ia mengenal Bokuto, baru kali ini ia tahu bahwa anak Fukurodani ini juga doyan RNG.

(Juga, ya. Padahal ia sendiri sudah nggak doyan RNG. Sudah cukup dompetnya dikuras Scathach bulan Desember kemarin. Salahkan Kenma yang tahu-tahu memasang permainan laknat itu di ponsel pintarnya.)

"Dari Kenma. Waifu kita sama soalnya," ujar Bokuto santai sembari menunjukkan layar ponselnya. "Nih, gue gacha nyariin doi nggak muncul-muncul, sedih kan ya."

"Artoria? Gue punya sih. Mau ngocok bareng? Sambil nungguin jam masuk sih," ujar Kuroo yang semacam gatal karena sudah lama tidak ngocok, eh salah, ngegacha.

Walhasil, kedua makhluk beda jurusan ini pun sukses ngegacha selama berjam-jam, peduli setan dengan jam masuk bimbel yang sudah jauh terlewat. Ah, nggak apa-apa, masih hari pertama. Masih ada sembilan hari lagi.

(Pemikiran kampret di atas jangan ditiru ya, kawan-kawan.)


	3. tiga: asahi

***drabble edisi Asahi ini adalah tribut untuk tradisi di kampus saya, yaitu nyeret maba ke stan jurusan segera setelah registrasi. adegan salah seret begini sebenernya banyak, lho. salah satunya saya. xD #HEH***

Bandung, Mei 2016

" _Kang_ , bener namanya Azumane Asahi?"

Petugas BAAK tersebut setengah terbelalak saat ia memanggil sang mantan _ace_ untuk melakukan registrasi ulang.

Asahi mengangguk.

"Bener ini jurusannya PGPAUD? Bukan Teknik Mesin atau Pendidikan Seni Murni?"

Asahi, yang sudah _mah_ dari sananya rada kikuk, cuma bisa berbisik pelan.

"Iya teh, bener, PGPAUD. Udah _atuh_ , malu sama yang ngantri di belakang," ujarnya. Tapi entah kenapa, bisikan tersebut malah dianggap sebagai ancaman oleh si teteh petugas BAAK. Buktinya, selama Asahi mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang diminta untuk registrasi ulang - ijazah, bukti kelulusan SNMPTN, dan beberapa berkas lainnya -, si teteh malah main mata terus sama satpam di depannya.

Yang jelas, si teteh bukan pacarnya si satpam, ya.

Setelah mengurus berkas-berkas tersebut, dan digiring ke suatu pojok ruang BAAK UPI untuk membuat pas foto, ia pun keluar dari ruangan. Dua orang gadis muda berkostum aneh menghampirinya. Katanya sih, itu namanya _cosplay_.

"Kang, Pendidikan Seni Murni? Di sebelah sini kang, hayu!"

Belum sempat menyanggah, Asahi sudah diseret oleh kedua gadis tersebut. Baru setelah sampai ke stan program studi tersebut, ia berani berbicara.

"Punten, saya mah jurusan PGPAUD, kalau PGPAUD ada penjelasan ospeknya nggak ya?," tanya Asahi perlahan.

Kedua gadis itu memerah mukanya. "Oh, PGPAUD sebelah situ kang, tapi kayaknya habis ini akang harus cukuran, deh. Saya kira akang teh jurusan Seni Murni, soalnya jangkung gondrong!"

 _Jleb._

Berdosakah ia yang bertampang _heavy metal_ tapi ber _kokoro heavy rotation?_

Ia yang hanya ingin menshalehkan anak-anak dengan cara mengajari mereka budi pekerti sejak dini?

Tapi belum apa-apa, ia sudah dianggap salah jurusan?

Azumane Asahi, 18 tahun. Galau rambut dan postur, tapi nggak sampai gantung diri dengan rambut panjangnya itu. Pada akhirnya doi cukuran kok, di tukang cukur rambut deket Daarut Tauhid.


	4. empat: oiushi

***pusing sama referensi skripsi yang lebih mirip kasih ibu tiri, seorang mahasiswa ngga niat lulus malah ngedrabble di tengah malam buta. enjoy~***

Jatinangor, Agustus 2016.

Libur lebaran belum puas, seorang calon mahasiswa jurnalistik ditemukan bobo ganteng di dalam Damri Elang-Jatinangor.

(Padahal sebelumnya doi magabut dua bulan lebih, mentang-mentang coret-menang-gacha-coret lulus SNMPTN. Maklumi sajalah, orang pintar biasanya fungsi otaknya patut dipertanyakan.)

"Nangor! Nangor!"

Sampai busnya berhenti, Oikawa Tooru masih tidur dengan santainya. Untungnya, _doi nggak ngiler_. Kalau _ngiler,_ hancur sudah reputasi si cabe tampan ini di kampus barunya. Kalau kata pepatah, layu sebelum _ngaceng_ , eh, berkembang.

(Meskipun sebenarnya, dengan tumpukan tugas Ospek yang diberikan oleh kakak-kakak tingkatnya di Fikom, wajar saja kalau banyak mahasiswa baru yang tewas di bus. Sayangnya, Oikawa tidak termasuk mahasiswa rajin yang mau mengerjakan tugas-tugas tersebut, jadi alasannya tidak valid.)

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, si ganteng ini bangun, dan langsung mencak-mencak nggak jelas. Padahal, pawangnya (Iwaizumi, red) nggak ada, lho. Kok bisa?

Iya, ada satu bisikan setan dari mahasiswa baru musuh bebuyutannya selama SMA.

Mimpi basah apa dia harus sekampus dengan Ushijima Wakatoshi, makhluk keturunan Jepang dari SMA Shiratorizawa di Pangalengan sana. Hih.

"Kamu cocoknya masuk Faperta."

 _AMIT-AMIT JABANG BAYI._

"Faperta lebih keren."

 _NGGAK. NO. NEIN. GAK._

" _SIA NGAJAK GELUT KA BUDAK FIKOM?_ (1)", seru Oikawa yang langsung bangun begitu dibisiki demikian. Setelah dibisiki, nggak ketinggalan juga, ia mengejar Ushiwaka yang lari-lari masuk ke gerbang utama, takut terlambat seremoni pembukaan orientasi mahasiswa baru.

Sampai-sampai, tas dan perlengkapan ospek yang dibawa Oikawa tertinggal di bus.

(Anak-anak calon mahasiswa baru, kelakuan Oikawa dan Ushiwaka jangan ditiru, ya.)

* * *

(1) Kamu cari ribut sama mahasiswa Fikom?


	5. lima: kenma

***sumpah, nulis drabble ini teh jadi inget pas SNMPTN dulu. terus inget juga punya utangan thread RP buat dibales. keluarga berbencana, makin banyak anak makin baik xD;; #heh***

Jakarta, Mei 2017.

Kozume Kenma.

K. O. Z. U. M. E. K. E. N. M. A.

Nama sudah, kemudian nomor ujian, tanggal lahir, kode naskah.

Belum ada sepuluh menit sang mantan setter Nekoma ini duduk di ruang ujian, ia sudah merasakan pegal dan kram. Tangannya serasa sudah mau patah melingkari sempurna lembar jawaban di hadapannya.

 _(Padahal diizinkan menjawab saja belum, lho.)_

Tak lama setelah ia melingkari kode naskah, bel pun berbunyi. Tandanya, ia sudah harus mulai mengisi soal ujian. Ujian pertama, Tes Kemampuan Dasar Umum. Matematika.

"Kode hadiah kupon belanja suatu toko swalayan berbentuk bilangan, yang tersusun dari angka 1, 3, 5, 7, dan 9. Jika kupon disortir berdasarkan kode, mulai angka terkecil hingga angka terbesar, berapa jumlah kupon dengan kode lebih besar dari 17000?"

Lho, ini sih permutasi. Kurang lebih sama dengan cara menghitung kemungkinan ngegacha. Kalau asin, ya satu banding sekian ribu, lah.

Lalu motivasinya timbul. Hari ini kan ada event _waifu_ spesial di _mobage_ favoritnya. Kalau nggak cepat-cepat selesai mengerjakan ujian, nanti hasil kocokannya tidak memuaskan. Ia pun segera mengambil pensilnya, lalu mulai melingkari jawaban yang ia anggap tepat.

Kozume Kenma, 17 tahun. Prioritasnya kebalik, tapi tetap bisa menyelesaikan seluruh soal Tes Kemampuan Dasar Umum dalam waktu 18 menit 59 detik.

Tapi doi lupa, meskipun sudah selesai mengerjakan, tidak ada peserta yang boleh keluar dari ruang ujian maupun menggunakan perangkat elektronik pribadi hingga bel berbunyi. Ia juga lupa, setelah ujian TKDU, masih ada ujian mata pelajaran Saintek.

Asin.

(Tapi setidaknya ya, ia diterima masuk Fasilkom UI sebulan kemudian).


	6. enam: tsukkiyama

***aku kok bikin angst ini uhuuuu ;; maafkan, aku tak bermaksud menyiksa yamaguchi he is too precious***

Bandung, Januari 2017.

"Semoga keterima, ya!"

Berat memang lidah Yamaguchi Tadashi mengatakan hal itu. Bertahun-tahun kebersamaannya dengan Tsukishima Kei berlalu secepat kedipan mata, dan akan segera berakhir saat si pirang tinggi memasuki Argo Parahyangan menuju Jakarta. Di Jakarta, Tsukishima akan berjuang mengejar mimpinya.

Nanyang Technology University, jurusan Teknik Informatika.

"Kamu juga."

Sang remaja berjerawat pun tercekat. Masa depannya masih belum jelas. Otak sang remaja cukup encer memang, sayangnya rezeki orang tuanya tak seencer otak sang remaja. Jika aplikasi Bidik Misinya tertolak, musnah sudah harapannya mengenyam bangku kuliah.

Lenyap juga apa yang selalu ia coba pertahankan, dan selalu ia coba kejar.

Bayangan Tsukishima.

Argo Parahyangan pertama pun akhirnya berangkat dari stasiun Hall, mengangkut Tsukishima yang akan mengikuti ujian masuk NTU di Jakarta. Selesai sudah tugasnya pagi buta itu, begitu pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel pintar lawasnya bergetar. Pesan masuk dari Tsukki, rupanya.

"Unpad rugi kalo nggak nerima kamu. Percaya deh."


	7. tujuh: iwaoi

***yak, akhirnya saya update juga setelah lihat prompt iwaoi dadakan. ini ceritanya lagi denial sama kerjaan. jangan ditiru ya. 8'))***

Bandung, Mei 2016

Tangan mereka gemetar, kepala mereka menunduk tanda takut. Sisa kegarangan yang mereka tunjukkan kemarin di lapangan kini ludes tak bersisa. Masalahnya, hari ini penentuan masa depan mereka. Jika mereka tidak diterima melalui jalur SNMPTN, mereka masih harus berjuang mengikuti ujian tulis entah berapa kali banyaknya, atau menerima nasib menjadi mahasisa di universitas swasta.

(Iya, mahasisa, bukan mahasiswa. Mereka kan hakikatnya sisa-sisa manusia yang tidak diterima di universitas negeri nan mulia, begitu kata Ushijima saat terakhir kali mereka berjumpa. Dasar bocah SMA Shiratorizawa, elitis tiada dua.)

"Iwa-chan, siap?" tanya Oikawa. Tuh, Oikawa yang biasa cengengesan saja suaranya pecah.

Iwaizumi mengangguk, lalu menekan Enter pada papan ketik komputer di hadapannya. Komputer di hadapannya menampilkan pesan galat, seakan tidak merestui usaha mereka mengintip masa depan.

"Coba lagi! Pakai situsnya ITB katanya manjur! Itu Daichi aja diterima! Kuroo mau coba lagi lewat SIMAK!" Oikawa berseru, panas.

 _"Bisa cicing teu sih ari sia. Ti zaman PDSS gandeng pisan (1),"_ balas Iwaizumi. Nah, akhirnya situs SNMPTN pun terbuka. Perlahan, Iwaizumi memasukkan tanggal lahir dan nomor pesertanya.

"Anda tidak diterima di pilihan mana pun"

 _Nyeri._

 _Nyeri._

 _Nyeri._

 _Moal beunang diubaran (2)._

Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan berbagai makanan manis untuk merayakan diterimanya mereka masuk kuliah. Sayang, nasib tak semanis gula merah pada dodol dan cendol.

 _"Cik geser, urang penasaran! (3)"_

Berlainan dengan Iwaizumi, Oikawa malah memasukkan nomor ujian dan tanggal lahirnya dengan cepat. Mungkin karena doi sudah terbiasa menulis fanfic mesum IwaOi, atau karena panas mendengar kapten tim sebelah sudah resmi berjaket kuning.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Oikawa mengucek matanya tanda tak percaya. Kalau tidak digampar Iwaizumi, ia pasti berpikir bahwa ia tengah bermimpi saat ini.

"Selamat, Anda diterima di Ilmu Komunikasi, Universitas Padjajaran."

Iwaizumi ikut bahagia. Dodol yang ia bawa dari rumahnya pun tak sia-sia.

 _"Keur maneh, (4)"_ ujarnya, sembari memberikan satu dus dodol Picnic pada Oikawa yang masih terpana di hadapan layar. _"Meh teu dodol di Jatinangor. (5)"_

 _(Meskipun sebenarnya, Iwaizumi lebih memerlukan dodol itu, agar ia tidak mendadak dodol saat mengisi soal SBMPTN kelak.)_

_

(1) Bisa diam nggak sih, kamu dari zaman PDSS berisik sekali.

(2) Nggak ada obatnya.

(3) Coba geser, aku penasaran.

(4) Buatmu.

(5) Supaya tidak dodol di Jatinangor.


End file.
